Butterflies
by Photomaker124
Summary: Takes place in the time where we live now. Rose and Jack are in the same school and in the same class, but they have never really met. When one day Jack comes to Rose and starts talking to her, something beautiful is about to happen...
1. Chapter 1

_I thought it would be fun to write a story about Jack and Rose in the time where we live in now. Tell me what you think of it!_

Rose Dewitt Bukater was sitting in class with her friends Rachel and Karen. It was a Monday afternoon and they were talking about the summer vacation and what they were going to do when they were free from school.

''I'm really looking forward to the summer vacation…'' Karen said.

''Oh, me too. I'm planning to go to Paris with my parents. It's called the city of love, girls. Maybe I'll finally meet my soulmate there.'' Rachel sighed.

Rose laughed at the silliness of her friends. ''The summer vacation is still so far away, girls. It's February. We have to go to school until July.'' Rose said.

Karen sighed. ''That doesn't matter. Imagine a whole month of freedom. Isn't that great?''

Rachel nodded. ''Oh, yes it is.''

Just then the school bell rang. Everyone got off their chair and started to walk to another lesson. All three of them had to go to another class room. Karen went to math, Rachel went to English class and Rose had to go to history.

Rose sat on the chair where she was always sitting in history class. When she was picking her books out of her backpack, she heard him coming. Jack. Rose had known who he was since her first year in high school, but this year was the first year they were in the same class. Jack was a very popular guy and he had a lot of friends. He also hang out with girls. Rose was not like that. She was friends with Rachel and Karen. It was always the three of them, but she didn't really hang out with other people.

She had liked Jack since the first time she saw him. He was really handsome and he seemed nice to other people. When Rose had seen that they were going to be in the same class, she had hoped that she would get to know him a little bit better. Unfortunately this wasn't the case. Jack had his own friends in class and he was always with them. Rose knew that she would never get Jack's attention and that she would never get a chance by him.

In the meanwhile Mrs. Smith had started with the lesson. She was a really cool teacher and Rose liked the way how she taught students history. Rose was taking over the things that Mrs. Smith was writing, when she thought that she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around and her eyes locked with Jack's. She felt that her cheeks reddened and she quickly looked back at her paperwork before her. After a couple of minutes Rose turned around again to see if Jack was still looking, but he was talking with his friend Ryan. Rose thought that she had imagined it and turned back to her table once again. _Why would a guy as popular as Jack look at a girl like me?_ Rose thought to herself.

At the end of the lesson Mrs. Smith told them that they were going to do a project. They had to work in pairs and she told them that she wanted to know the next lesson with who you were going to work on the project. Rose didn't know someone she could work with. She actually didn't know anyone from this class.

Rose walked out of the class and realised that this had been her last class of the day. She walked out of the school and waited for the bus to come. When the bus arrived, it was already loaded with other students. There was only one free bench to sit on, so Rose decided that she would sit there. When the driver was closing the doors there was someone else that quickly ran inside the bus. At first Rose couldn't make out who it was.

''The next time a little bit earlier, please.'' The driver said.

''Of course, sir.'' Rose heard him say. It was then that she heard it was Jack.

Jack walked further in the bus to see if there was any place to sit. The only place that was left was the place beside Rose. Rose was fully aware of this. She hoped that Jack would come and sit next to her. She didn't have to hope very long, because Jack was standing beside the place.

''Can I sit here?'' He asked.

Rose nodded. ''Yes.'' She said.

That was the first time he had really said something to her. Rose felt that she was somewhat nervous. She didn't know what she should say, but Jack easily solved that problem for her.

''We are in the same class, right?'' He asked.

Rose nodded again. ''Yes, we are… in history.'' Rose looked at him. He looked even more handsome when he was close to her.

Jack held out his hand for her. ''My name is Jack Dawson.'' He said.

Rose had the feeling she was going to laugh. Of course she knew his name. She had done nothing but look at him for the past year.

Rose took his hand and shook it. ''I'm Rose. Rose Dewitt Bukater.''

Jack smiled. ''I believe I knew that already, but just to know for sure.'' He winked.

Rose felt that her cheeks reddened, just like they had done in class. ''How come that you already knew?''

Jack laughed. ''Well, we are in the same class, remember?''

Rose had to laugh at this as well. She sensed that it was really easy to talk to him. She hadn't thought that she was ever going to be able to talk to Jack Dawson…but here she was. Talking to Jack Dawson. Rose hoped that this ride would last for another couple of minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus had almost at Rose her house and she had to get out. ''I have to get out here.'' Rose said to Jack.

Jack looked at her and then out of the window to her house. ''Oh...okay. Uh...I guess I'll see you at school then.'' He smiled.

Rose nodded and stood up. She walked to the door of the bus when Jack shouted her name. ''Rose! Wait!''

Rose turned around and saw that Jack was walking towards her. They walked out of the bus together and looked at each other while the bus rode away. ''Do you live here as well?'' Rose asked.

''No, no. I don't. I uh...I actually wanted to ask you something.'' He scratched the back of his neck with his hand.

Rose nodded, waiting for him to go on.

Jack looked her in her eyes and started talking. ''I wondered if maybe you want to do that history project with me?'' He asked hopefully.

Rose hadn't expected this at all. ''Really? Don't you have someone else to do it with.'' As soon as she said that she heard how wrong that came out. ''I...I didn't mean that in a bad way or something.'' Her face went red.

Jack shook his head. ''Don't worry.'' He smiled a little bit. ''But no, Ryan paired up with Tom and Emma and Alicia are doing it together, so I guess I have nobody.'' He said, but he wasn't done, yet. ''And I thought that maybe if you want to and if you don't already have someone that maybe we could be a pair?''

Rose nodded. ''There is actually no one that I know really well from history class, so no, I don't have anyone. I would like it if we could be a pair.'' Rose smiled.

Jack smiled and came closer to give her kiss on her cheek. ''Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow in class then, right?''

Rose was taken of card by that kiss. ''Ri...Right.''

''Bye.'' Jack said, and then he was gone.

Rose kept starring at the place Jack had been standing just a few seconds ago. She placed her hand on the place Jack had kissed her and sighed. Today was a wonderful day.

She walked to her house and got inside. ''Mother, I'm home!'' Rose yelled.

Ruth came out of the living room. ''Hello honey, how was school? Kelly made a cup of tea for you.'' Kelly was their cleaner.

''It was okay, I'll be there in a minute.''

Ruth nodded and went back into the living room.

Rose brought her purse with her books to her bedroom and walked downstairs to her mother. ''What did you do today?'' Ruth asked Rose.

''Not that much, we have to make an history project. I think it's going to be fun.'' Rose didn't tell her mother that she paired up with Jack. She just thought that if she would tell her that she was going to do it with Jack, her mother would be asking her a lot of question about him and since she didn't really knew him, she couldn't answer them.

''Okay, that sounds not that bad. Do you have any homework?'' Ruth asked.

''Yes, I'm going to make that right now, so if you need me, I'm up in my bedroom.''

Ruth nodded. ''I know where to find you.''

Rose walked away and went up to her bedroom. She couldn't really concentrate on her homework. The only thing she could think of was Jack. He actually was even nicer than Rose thought he would be. After thinking about Jack for a good hour, she decided it was time to really make some homework now. She thought it would be wise to begin with ideas for the project already.

Rose had been busy with that for a couple of hours. After dinner Rose went up to her room again and she was getting ready for bed. She could actually say that she was excited for school the next day. She hoped that Jack was as well and that he liked her and that they could grow closer together while they were busy with the project.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and Rose was getting ready for school. Her first lesson was history today and she was really excited for it. Mrs. Smith wanted to know the pairs today and Rose was happy that she had found someone to do it with. It wasn't just someone, though. It was Jack. She was still surprised about the fact that he had asked her, out of all the people in the class. But what did it matter? She just wanted to get to know Jack better and this was her ultimate chance.

Rose said goodbye to her mother and went to school. Once she was at school she saw Rachel and Karen. Rose walked up to them. ''Hey.'' She smiled.

''Hey Rose, why are you smiling this early in the morning?'' Rachel asked.

''Oh, nothing.'' Rose blushed a little bit.

Karen smiled mischievously. ''We know you, Rose. There is a reason why you are smiling. What's up? Tell us, we want to know.'' Rachel nodded as well.

Rose sighed and laughed. ''Okay. You know the history project that we have to make?''

Karen nodded. ''Yes, we have to make that as well.''

''Well…'' Rose started. ''Yesterday I was in the bus, on my way home, when Jack Dawson sat down next to me.''

Rachel her eyes went wide. ''You mean the Jack Dawson? Blonde hair, blue eyes?''

Rose nodded. ''Yes. He started to talk to me and we got into a conversation. He stepped out together with me and he asked me if we could make the project together.'' Rose smiled.

Rachel shrieked. ''Oh my god, Rose. No way he asked you that. Isn't this crazy, Karen?'' Rachel asked.

Karen looked up at them. She had never really trusted Jack Dawson. He was always with the popular kids in class and he never paid attention to other people. ''I…I don't know, Rose.'' Karen began carefully.

''What do you mean?'' Rose and Rachel said in unison.

''I mean that…maybe he is using you.'' Karen said.

''What? Why would he do that?'' Rose asked.

''Well…don't you see? He is always with the popular kids in class. He never pairs up with other people than from his own group. Maybe he just wants a good grade or something.

Rose shook her head. ''You don't understand, Karen. Ryan and Tom are doing it together, as well as Emma and Alicia. He had no one to do it with, so he asked me.''

''See. That's what I mean. He wouldn't have done it with you, if one of them had still been available.'' Karen said.

''Girls, don't do this here and don't do this right now.'' Rachel said, wanting Karen to stop this little argument.

''I agree.'' Rose nodded her head.

Karen sighed. ''I'm just warning you, Rose. Rachel and I know that you have a crush on him. I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all.''

Rose smiled a little. ''I'm not going to get hurt, Karen. It's sweet that you care about me, but I really want a chance to get to know him better. I do believe that this is my chance. So please, trust me.'' Rose said.

Karen nodded. ''Okay.'' She pulled Rose into a hug. ''But if he is going to hurt you, I'm going to teach him a really good lesson.'' She pointed with her finger.

Rose just laughed. ''I don't think that is going to be necessary. Jack and I are not in a relationship, Karen. I doubt that we will ever be.''

Rachel smiled. ''Okay, girls. We have to go. The bell just rang.''

They walked to class together, but split up once they were there. Rose walked into the history class. She saw Mrs. Smith preparing her lesson. ''Good morning, Rose.''

''Good morning, Mrs. Smith.'' Rose said.

Rose walked to where she was always sitting, since Jack was sitting with his friends.

Mrs. Smith clapped in her hands, wanting to begin her lesson. ''Okay, everyone. We are going to make a begin with the project today. I also want to know who you are going to work with, so you can come to my desk and you can tell me. Let's begin.''

Everyone went up to her desk and told her who their partners where. After that everyone went back to their own place. However, Jack stood up and was starting to walk over to Rose's place.

''What are you doing, Jack?'' Tom asked.

Jack turned around to face Tom. ''I'm doing my project with Rose.''

Alicia raised her eyebrows. ''Rose? That spoiled girl?''

Jack couldn't help but be annoyed with his friends. ''Come on, guys. You don't even know her. Don't judge anyone before you know them.'' Jack sighed, and with that he walked over to Rose.

His friends frowned, but let it slide. They would ask him later on what this was all about.

''Hey Rose.'' Jack said, as he sat down next to Rose.

Rose looked up and smiled. ''Hey.''

''So…what are we going to do with our project?'' Jack asked.

''Well, I was thinking that maybe we could do it about John F. Kennedy?'' Rose suggested.

Jack smiled. He was glad that he was doing his project with Rose. The last couple of weeks he had been a little annoyed by his friends, for how careless they could be about some things. Rose seemed to be a girl that he could have a serious talk with.

''Jack?'' Rose asked again. ''What do you think about the idea?''

''Oh, yes, sorry.'' Jack came out of this thoughts. ''John F. Kennedy seems really interesting. I like the idea. I think that can be the topic of our project.''

Rose nodded. ''Okay, then John F. Kennedy it is.''

Jack laughed. ''John F. Kennedy it is.''

They had been busy to search for information the whole lesson, when the bell rang.

''Okay, class. It's time. You are going to have to do the rest of the project in your spare time. I want to use the other lessons to study for the exams. I'll see you tomorrow.'' Mrs. Smith said.

Everyone stood up from their place and walked out of the classroom. Rose was packing up her things, when her pencil case fell on the ground. Every pencil was laying on the ground and Rose started to pick it up. ''Here, let me help you.'' Jack offered.

Rose looked up at him and smiled. She was right, he really was a kind person. ''Thank you.'' She said.

In the meanwhile Jack's friends walked by. ''Jack, are you coming?'' They asked him.

Jack looked up at them. ''Oh, eh…I'm helping Rose with this, she dropped her pencil case. You guys can go, I'll be there in a minute.''

His friends started to walk out of the classroom, but they frowned again. Why did Jack want to help Rose? It wasn't like she couldn't do it by herself.

Rose hadn't missed their frown, so once his friends were outside, Rose began. ''You can go with them if you want. I can do this by myself.''

''Oh, no. I don't mind. I can help you, and besides, it's done already.'' Jack smiled.

Rose smiled as well. ''Well…thank you again.''

''It was no big deal.'' Jack laughed. ''Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?''

''Yes, I guess you will.''


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long delay on the stories. It's just that I've been very busy for the past couple of months and I didn't really have the time to update. I'll try to update more often from now on! For now, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!_

Jack had just helped Rose with her pencil case and was now walking towards his friends. Jack knew that his friends thought it was weird that he was suddenly doing the history project with Rose, but he didn't care. He would explain it to them.

Once he was standing next to his friends, they all looked at him. Jack looked back, and asked ''What's wrong, guys?''

''Well…'' Ryan began. ''It's just that…normally…'' Ryan didn't came out of his words very well, so Alicia decided to throw the question into Jack's face.

''What's this all about, Jack?'' Alicia asked.

Jack looked at her with a frown on his face. ''What do you mean?''

Alicia rolled her eyes. ''You know what I mean. Why are you suddenly doing the project with this Rose?''

Jack started to laugh a little, but he didn't really know what to say.

''Come on, Jack. Why? She is such a spoiled girl. That's not someone you want to spend time with.'' Alicia said.

Jack didn't know what he heard. ''A spoiled girl? You don't even know her! How can you possibly know that she is a spoiled girl?'' Jack asked and looked at all of his friends.

His friends were looking down at the ground and Jack asked. ''Is that what all of you guys think?''

Ryan shook his head. ''I don't know…but I am wondering…why are you doing the project with her? I just don't understand. It's not like we ever spend time with her or anything.''

''You want to know why I am doing the project with Rose? Well, maybe it's because you guys already paired up with each other! I had to do the project with someone too!'' Jack started to get a little bit angry.

Tom nodded and said. ''I know, but why did you choose her? Out of all the people in the class?''

''Well, I was going home with the bus and Rose was in there, too. The only spot that was left was the place next to her. So I said down next to her and we started to talk. One thing led to another and now we are doing the project together.'' Jack said.

All of his friends were quiet now. ''This is what I mean, guys. Lately I've been having this feeling that you guys care about other things than I do. You guys always pair up together and I'm always the one who stays alone.'' Jack said.

Ryan frowned. ''That's really not our intention, Jack. You have to know that. We were just wondering about this Rose, but now we know. And we will try and work on it, okay? You are our friend, Jack. Don't forget that.''

Jack nodded. ''I won't…Well…I'm out of school, so I'm going home, I'll see you guys tomorrow?''

His friends nodded. ''Bye, Jack.''

Jack walked over to the bus and stepped inside. The bus was not so full this time, so he decided to sit in the back of the bus.

He had been thinking for a couple of minutes when someone else walked into the bus. He looked up and saw it was Rose. He started to smile and waved at her. She waved back and started walking towards him.

Once Rose was standing next to his place, he asked. ''Do you want to sit here?''

Rose nodded and sat down beside him. ''Are you free from school as well?'' Jack asked.

''Yes, PE was my last subject.'' Rose said.

Jack nodded. An idea came up into his mind and he decided to tell Rose. ''I was thinking, maybe we could work on the project today?''

Rose looked at him and looked shocked.

Jack saw the look on her face and asked ''What's the matter, are you okay?''

Rose was in her own thoughts. Did Jack just suggest to spend time with him outside of school?

''Rose, are you okay?'' Jack waved a hand before her face.

Rose snapped out of her thoughts and said ''Yes, more than okay. What did you say?''

Jack laughed ''I asked you if you had time to work on the project with me today?''

''Oh, yeah, right.'' Rose nodded. ''Yes, I have time. I think it's a great idea.''

Jack smiled. He sensed that he really enjoyed spending time with Rose. It seemed like she was different than the other girls he had hung out with. ''Okay, that's great. Shall we do it at my place or yours?''

''Eh…my mother has some friends over, so can I come over to your house maybe?'' Rose asked.

Jack nodded. ''Yeah, of course. No problem. We'll go to my house.''

Rose couldn't believe it. She was actually going to Jack Dawson's house. Yesterday she had still thought she would never even get the chance to speak with him. But now, here she was, on her way with Jack, to his house.

This day couldn't get any better.


End file.
